


Dark Parts

by thoughtfullightcollection



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/pseuds/thoughtfullightcollection
Summary: Hitman!Phil, Boss's Son!Dan





	Dark Parts

Dan winced as the elderly woman he danced with stepped on his toes yet again. In her defense, he had larger than average feet, but he was coming to resent being forced into coming here tonight even more than he had before. God forbid he deny his father and skip out on the alumni ball, though; he’d never hear the end of it. _ I didn’t pay thousands of dollars to that fancy ass university for you to get that fancy ass degree for nothing. You go, you make connections, you do better than I did. _ Dan loved his father, wanted to please him, wanted his approval, but oh how he resented him. Hated him, too. He glanced over the old lady’s shoulder and met the eyes of one of the reasons his relationship with his father was so...complex.

_ Phil _

The only thing making the night bearable was Phil, standing guard over Dan from the edge of the dance floor. Dan had been slipping him champagne all night. He’d protested at first until Dan had argued, “Look around Phil, we’re surrounded by English professors and rich old ladies, who’s gonna try to hurt me here? Relax for once, I won’t tell Dad if you won’t.” Phil had never been able to resist Dan, not when they were teenagers and not now that they were both fully grown. He’d taken the glass and raised it with a rare grin, “To little old ladies.” And Dan had kept Phil’s glass filled all night, watching Phil’s cheeks turn pink as the bubbles rushed to his head, watched as they made him a bit dizzy.

Now, as the song ended and he gratefully stepped back from his partner with a distracted “My pleasure,” he gave his full attention to Phil and strode across the dance floor with determination, seeing Phil’s eyes widen as he realized what Dan had planned seconds before Dan had taken his hand and pulled him through the french doors and onto the stone balcony just outside the ballroom. They were on the third floor of the old building. The balcony looked out over the intricate gardens his father’s money had paid for. He pushed all thoughts of his father from his mind as he let go of Phil’s hand to close the balcony doors behind them with a snap, cutting off the sound of the band playing some classical piece badly, sealing them away from everyone but each other.

Dan turned to Phil then and oh, he loved him, he loved him so bloody much just the sight of him set Dan’s heart to racing and he couldn’t get enough, could never stop looking at Phil. He watched as Phil started to speak, knew it would be to protest, knew it would be lies. Because he was absolutely certain Phil loved him too, that Phil wanted Dan too, and he didn’t want to hear all the reasons why it would never work. Not tonight. Not when he had this rare chance to be with Phil as Phil and not his bodyguard, not the man his father ordered to do his dirty work for him.

Before Phil could give the token protest, Dan had him pushed back against the stone railing, hands in Phil’s hair, mouth on his. Dan knew exactly how Phil liked to be kissed. He’d learned his weaknesses when they were teens, exploring each other for the first time, believing they could be together, that their future was bright. It’d been years since, but Dan’s lips had never forgotten Phil’s, Dan’s tongue had never forgotten the taste of Phil’s, and Dan had never forgotten that Phil liked when he used his teeth. He did so now, taking Phil’s bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug. Phil moaned then and Dan felt it in his chest, they were pressed so closely together. He used the hands in Phil’s hair to hold him still as he kissed over his jaw and down his neck and felt Phil shiver, felt Phil’s arms tighten around his shoulders where they’d come up to encircle him as they’d kissed. Phil had always needed to touch, to ground himself with his hands on Dan. He’d told him once, as they’d lay panting and spent on the floor of the garden shed - the only private space on Dan’s father’s estate - that kissing Dan made his heart do a flippy over thing in his chest, made him feel like the ground had slipped from under his feet and he was falling or flying or both and his hands on Dan steadied him.

Now, as Dan used his teeth on Phil’s neck, Phil smoothed his hands over Dan’s chest, distracting him from his task and using it as an opportunity to gently shove Dan backward: not away from him, but toward the wall to the side of the doors. Dan’s back met the stone with enough force to knock his breath out of him, but before he could take another, Phil was kissing him, his arms on either side of Dan, hands pressed against the wall effectively trapping Dan against him. Dan reveled in it, in the pure unadulterated pleasure of Phil’s lips on his lips, on his neck, on the place over his heart covered by starched linen. This had Dan’s eyes snapping open. He hadn’t even realized he’d closed them and he stared down into Phil’s ocean blue eyes, watched as Phil fell to his knees, as he reached for the belt at Dan’s waist.

“Is this what you want?” Phil asked him in a tone Dan had only heard him use once before: the last time they’d been together like this, when they’d both known it was the last time they would be.

“Yes,” he answered and heard the pain in Phil’s voice echo in his.

Then Phil was making quick work of his belt, pulling his trousers and pants down to his thighs, and taking Dan into his mouth. Phil was good with his mouth, better than he’d been all those years ago.  _ More practiced _ , Dan thought, but he didn’t let himself think about where Phil had gotten the practice, couldn’t anyway. He felt like Phil had set fire to his veins, like he was burning from the inside out and it was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt, would ever feel. He was certain of that. Phil’s mouth, his tongue, only made the fire burn hotter, made Dan feel he might die from it, but it was exactly how he wanted to go. When he came, he could have sworn he’d left his body for a moment, and as he floated down from the high of it, Dan saw Phil, still at his feet, swiping the back of his hand over his mouth. At some point he’d righted Dan’s trousers and he was staring up at him in silence.

“Phil, I-” he started, but quieted when Phil shook his head. He watched as Phil got to his feet, watched as he dusted off the knees of his trousers, watched as his face hardened, as he struggled to leave the real Phil behind and become what Dan’s father had trained him from a young age to be. Ruthless, uncaring, cold. It hurt, seeing Phil close himself off from him, especially now, after what had just happened…

“Phil, at least let me-” But Phil cut him off with another shake of his head.

“I can’t Dan. I can’t do this, I can’t be soft for you. I’m not anymore, I can’t allow it. I can’t do what your father makes me do and then touch you. I won’t.”, he said in a rush and Dan felt his heart break all over again with the break he heard in Phil’s voice.

“Do you think I care? Do you think I care about what you do? What he pays you to do? That’s not who you are.” Dan spat out the words. “I want you, Phil. I lov-” Before he could finish, Phil’s hand was pressing gently, but insistently over his mouth.

“Don’t say it. Don’t you do this to me. Don’t make me want what I can never have.”

Dan saw the tears then, saw Phil blink them away angrily.

“How long do you think it will be before you can’t stand to have me touch you? How long before you push me away?”

His voice harsh, his face reflecting his pain, he whispered brokenly, “I murder people for him, Dan. I have blood on my hands and it won’t wash off. I can’t, won’t, get it on you.”

He then moved to leave Dan, paused at the door without looking back, and said firmly, “This can never happen again. From now on I’m nothing but your guard and you’re nothing but the boss’s son.”

 

Watching him go, Dan felt the tears coursing down his cheeks and he dashed them away with the back of his hand. 

 

_ We’ll just see about that, Philip Lester. We’ll see. _

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Dark Parts by Perfume Genius
> 
> edited because it's now been beta'd by the magnificent Shan, @punchmedanny on tumblr
> 
> @thoughtfullightcollectionii on tumblr


End file.
